the Inner Thoughts Collection: The Sides Not Seen
by West's East
Summary: This collection is a collection of oneshots  mostly  for me & my friend TheSingingSharpie 's OCS for Percy Jackson. These characters are from a story i have yet to upload. The rating on this might go up in the future. I hope you enjoy our OCS' tales.


Title: Acel, In The Light of Blue Eyes

Author: xFangsnFurx

Other: Part of the Inner Thoughts Collect, the Sides Not Seen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson Related

Fandom(s): Percy Jackson and Greek mythology

Pairing(s): OC/OC

AN: Ok so this is some one- shots that are from my story I'm going to start for Percy Jackson. The one-shots and stories really have nothing to do with the book because it's mainly OC/OC and the affects that my and my friends OC have on the characters. Don't know if that counts as AU or not :P. Anyway most of this one shots aren't related. A 'lil not about the story, it really has nothing to do with the fandom and only mentions the characters from the book, mainly the tale of OCS. I hope you do enjoy this one shots. Not many of them are happy, very angsty.

Warnings: Mentioned (not sure) Yaoi/BL (Boy Love), Angst, Violence

* * *

Acel, In The Light of Blue Eyes

In the world of Gods and Demi-gods you're either a warrior or hero. Nothing else. Your path already chosen and carved by the gods at the moment of birth. Everything is planned, from your greatest victories to your crushing defeats. Most importantly your death…

No matter what you do the world is either with you or against you. You can try your hardest to be what you want to be, who you are, but ultimately the choices made before you or your heritage is what people will see. If your father is a bad man you're a bad man. You can try to destroy the image set of you by the world…but it won't matter. People think what they will. People see what they want.

It's you vs. the world, and sadly, I've lived with this truth my whole life.

I'm no warrior nor am I a hero. If my name shall go down in history it shall be for brining the world to its knees. If I'm going down in the history books it shall be for bringing the apocalypse.

I've tried so hard to be the opposite of what everybody thinks of me. I've tried so hard to do what they don't expect.

But I'm tired…so very tired.

I welcome my fate with open arms.

If I shall die it shall be by my own hands. My own sword. I'm tired of living sometimes. I have met no one I can give my cold dead heart to. I have met no one who deserves the owner of driving their sword through my heart.

* * *

That was at least until I met him…Aurora Kingsley. The child of Aphrodite and Ares. My beautiful War Dove (1). At first when I met him, I hated him with all of my being and the feeling was mutual. How could someone so fragile looking be the child of Ares? The god of war and destruction.

I understood the Aphrodite part. He looked like he was one of her children. But Ares? It made me want to laugh. And I did. I taunted him for being the Love Child of the Yin & Yang of the gods.

I shouldn't have underestimated him like that, because before I knew it one day I ended up on my back. Bleeding and bruised. His sword pressed against my throat, a smirk on his face. For once in my life I saw the same bloodlust and fiery in another's eyes. For once in my life I was scared for my life.

That day when I looked up into warm chocolate eyes, I saw the love child of the gods in a new light.

I used to think that he was fragile and weak. Unfit to be a son of a god. But as I looked up at him from my spot on the grass I knew he was anything but weak. Anything but fragile. With that glint in his eyes, sun shining on his lovely pale skin, and long hair as dark as night…my whole world came crashing down around me.

That day I had found that person. The one person I wouldn't be afraid to give my heart to. Aurora Kingsley stole my heart just by kicking my ass.

* * *

After that first encounter we stuck up a friendship of sorts. I seemed to be one of the only people he would let within a ten mile radius and he was the only person I'd let see my dark side. The bloodthirsty side.

We fought, screamed, yelled, and abused each other. We loved to inflict pain on each other, hands wrapped around each other's throats. We loved to inflict pain on each other. It was a way to get our rage out during our sparring matches. We took our injuries in stride and patched each other up afterwards. Something we did for no one else.

I had fallen hard for this angry and insane child.

Us vs. the world, that's how it would be, WILL be. That's how I wanted it to be. My arms wrapped around his womanly hips and our enemies praying for their lives at our feet. We had so much in common. The world had their views of us yet our one difference…Aurora didn't accept the view of the world. He did everything in his power to fight it. Like I had.

Only thing is…I accepted mine and gave up. He wasn't going to. Not anytime soon.

I still remember what he said to me that day as we sat by the water. My hand laying over his.

"Acel I don't care. They can think what they want but it's my choice. The gods can carve my destiny all they want but it's my choice whether or not I will follow it. Everyone thinks I'll follow in the footsteps of one of my parents. No one thinks there will be a balance. I'm either a love crazy romantic like Aphrodite or a war hungry love hater like Ares. Acel am I either of those?"

I shrugged. To me he was like both. He told me he would never fall in love but I saw the look in his eyes when he saw those who were in love. A small smile would cross his face and a few tears would gather in his eyes.

But on the battle field he was a monster.

"Acel, I'm going to live this god forsaken life how I please. Even if it kills me…" as he finished a grin spread across my face, a real grin. This was the boy I had fallen in love for. So stubborn and determined he is. Gods he held my heart and very existent in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Every chance I got I found myself doing my best to make him smile and laugh. Not that victory smirk of his, but a genuine smile that sent me and the Apollo sons' hearts flying. I enjoyed his laugh and I enjoyed being the only one who could get a real laugh out of him.

I loved that crazed smile and the look in his eyes when he fought. His movement in battle was so beautiful, so graceful. I love Aurora. Plain and simple.

So similar we are. We both were blood thirsty, filled with so much hate and rage, covered by cool masks. Mine a happy-go-lucky one.

Not afraid of death were we.

For Aurora I am willing to fight the darkness threatening to consume me. I'm yours my love. I'll be there by your side to my last breathe. Injured or well I will fight beside you, and if I shall die…I shall go with a smile on my face and a heart full of memories.

* * *

Break me, destroy me, trust me, help me, save me, idolize me, abuse me, love me, need me Aurora. Child of Lust you are…child of destruction you may be, but you own my heart. You are my heart.

If I finally snap my beloved promise me you'll be by my side?

Aurora, I wanna see this world go up in flames and I hope you're there by my side to watch the show. Yet if we find ourselves on opposite sides of the battle I shall die by your sword. My blood staining the blade and your hands. A smile on my face as death nears. Don't let your tears fall as I do. Remember I love you.

I love the child unable to love… Do you love me Aurora? I hope so.

Because no one can make me feel this way. Aurora you alone hold the key to my heart and my demise. There is no one else who deserves the right to kill me like you do. They're all too weak…too afraid. None of them deserves the right.

So if we find ourselves on opposing sides, do not hold back. Let your sword strike me in the heart. Let me feel the relief of death.

For you gave me hope and love. Now you must give me death.

If I shall die it shall be by Aurora's hands. My gorgeous angel of death. For there is no other way for me to leave this world happy. For if I shall die, I'll g out with a smile on my face, a head full of memories, and with love in my heart.

I am Acel…Son of Hades…and here find myself madly in love with the one unable to, the child of lust.

* * *

AN: PHEW! It's done. Finally! :D I hope you liked it. Now don't forget to leave me a review! No flames please. I'm working on Aurora's next. I'll be leaving links on my homepage under OCS for links to deviantart where i found pictures that represented the OCS well. I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURES! THEY ARE OWN BY THEIR CREATORS! Until next time my lovelys~! :)


End file.
